Cherry Bomb, Por Bella Swan
by Taahcullen
Summary: Porque toda garota boa, tem seu lado Cherry Bomb.
1. Querido Diário Otário

Bem, vamos começar pelo começo, pois começar pelo fim é estranho.

Eu não vou escrever nesse diário _fru fru _aqui com quem foi minha primeira relação sexual, isso é ridículo e de ridículo já basta a minha vida, que por sinal é Demasiadamente RIDICULA.

Meu nome é Isabella Marie Swan, mas se você tem amor a sua vida, não me chama assim, prefiro que me chamem de Cherry, Cherry Bomb.

É ja deu pra perceber que eu sou fã da The Runaways não é?

Que bom.

Certo, só quero esclarecer aqui que eu odeio meus pais, antes que você, um objeto idiotamente inanimado pense [ironia alta a minha!] que eu sou um alien [de fato eu sou], tenho motivos suficientes pra odia-los, primeiro, eles são meus pais adotivos, decidiram me contar isso há dois meses, claro que se arrependeram, depois disso eu me tornei outra pessoa.

Muito mais Cool' eu diria.

Caso esse diário cai nas mãos do Filho de uma puta do Mike Newton, eu quero dizer que foi um prazer traí-lo.

E se cair nas mãos dos meus adoráveis pais... Pra eles só digo isso:

"**Ola pai, Olá mãe**

**Sou uma bomba de cereja**

**Ola mundo, Eu sou uma garota selvagem.**

**Sou uma bomba de cereja"**

Até nunca mais.

C.B


	2. A História de Bella  Cherry Bomb

Desço as escadas cantando _I Love Rock & Roll_ da diva quando vejo a carteira do Phil, aquele grande otário.

Pergunto-me como Reneé teve coragem de casar com esse traste.

Ah Claro, minha mãezinha querida nasceu numa época onde não se podia escolher marido.

Abro a carteira, ui, cheinha, Adoro, tiro tudo, sim, TUDO, não pensem besteira de mim, mas e os anos de humilhações e surras que esse imprestável, mesmo sem ser meu pai, me deu?

Tenho um dinheiro na minha poupança, vou juntar isso e fugir pra Vegas, será que me dou bem como guitarrista lá?

Não, acho melhor na Califórnia...

Ah isso não importa.

Guardo o dinheiro na minha calça e vou até a cozinha, Reneé graças ao bom Deus, não esta, deve estar fofocando com alguma vizinha de como a Igreja anda um antro de pecado, realmente...

Tenho que concordar com ela.

Foi por isso que sai de lá, Jane e eu juntas na Igreja não estava dando certo.

Agora vocês perguntam.

Quem é Jane?

Relaxem ok? Uma coisa de cada vez.

Lembro-me que Reneé quase enfartou quando descobriu que eu tinha ficado com um coroinha de lá, ah que se dane, agora ela não pode mandar em mim, tenho 19 e sou dona do meu nariz.

Ando relaxadamente até a cozinha quando vejo um jornal jogado na mesa, deve ser do imprestável, abro e leio.

Uma noticia que enche meus olhos de paz.

"_Procura-se um Guitarrista de até 23 anos para entrar pra banda _**Doc8**_ informações, ligue aqui nesse numero e se informe."_

_Demétri V._

Hum... Homem, com até 23 anos... **Doc8**.

TO DENTRO!

**(...)**

_Alô? ._pergunto com uma voz grossa, imito homem bem demais, kkk'.

_Emmett McCarty, Fala meu querido? ._querido? Como assim? Ele é gay? OMG.

_Ér, eu vi o anuncio da banda de vocês!

_Sim, Sim, seu nome? ._ai Deus, um nome, um nome...

_Marco Pólo. ._que raios de nome é esse? Não é à toa que o cara ta abafando uma risada aqui.

_Ok, idade Marco!

_19.

_Manja mesmo na guitarra?

_Claro.

_Ok, venha aqui sábado, o endereço tem ae no jornal, se cuida cara, falou.

Nossa, se ganhar emprego fosse sempre fácil assim eu já estava empregada há décadas, dou uma olhada no endereço no jornal, que sorte cara, é na Califórnia!

Subo até meu quarto e encontro o idiota do Phil parado na minha porta, tento passar, mas ele não deixa o que eu faço?

Dou uma joelhada em seu Junior e o idiota automaticamente cai.

Cara, como eu pude chamar um verme desses de pai?

_Sua, sua... Você devia ter um pouquinho de compaixão com Reneé pelo o menos! ._resmungou ele, levantando do chão sujo enquanto eu guardava as minhas roupas calmamente em uma mala preta enfeitada de caveira.

Não venham pensar que eu sou emo, ser isso é uma vergonha pra raça humana.

Eu gosto de Rock, rock do bom.

_Olha Phil, vá à merda ok? Você e ela mentiram pra mim toda a minha vida, me bateram e me obrigaram a ser o que o que eu nunca quis! ._eu disse, colocando a minha mala na mão e uma mochila nas costas.

_Você tem dinheiro pra viajar por acaso? ._pergunta ele.

_Não é da sua conta Phil, como você é chato!

Desço as escadas rapidamente, merda, se ele descobrir que eu peguei dinheiro na carteira dele, eu to frita, ele vai ligar pra reneé que vai vir com sua irritante mania de me dar sermões.

Passo pela sala, indo em direção a porta, UHUU TO LIVRE DESSE INFERNO!

Livre, Livre... Parece um sonho, vou poder esquecer de tudo e de todos, Mike, Jane...

**(...)**

Entro no ônibus e sento no primeiro banco que vejo, abro minha bolsa e pego meu Mp4, coloco meu fone roxo no ouvido e adormeço, infelizmente, com duas pessoas na minha mente... me impedindo de dormir em paz.

A primeira vez que vi Mike Newton na minha vida, tive a sensação mais maravilhosa de todas, Newton sempre foi bonito, galante e mesmo eu com 15 anos, num piscar de olhos cai de amores por ele.

Eu ainda era uma garota normal, meus cabelos eram cor de chocolate, cheios, volumos e batiam nas costas.

Mike tinha 16, forte, atlético, perfeito.

Uma vez ele foi me buscar na escola, conversamos o dia inteiro, descobri naquele dia que ele e eu tínhamos gostos em comuns.

Amávamos Rock.

Claro que eu não podia ouvir em casa né? Reneé aquela louca varrida dizia que isso era coisa do capeta.

Aos poucos Mike e eu começamos a ficar cada vez mais amigos...

Criamos uma banda juntos, éramos perfeitos, só que precisávamos de um Vocal, até que conhecemos Jane Stanley, irmã caçula da minha vizinha Jéssica.

Uma garota magrela, 14 anos. loira e com carinha de psicopata.

Tornamos-nos assim um trio perfeito.

As mães de Jane e de Mike não se importavam deles tocarem Rock, eu era a única que tinha que fazer as coisas escondido.

Um dia Jane e eu fomos a uma festa, foi meu primeiro Porre e a primeira vez que dormi com uma garota, isso mesmo, eu e Jane transamos.

Foi maravilhoso, mas no começo eu me senti estranha.

Mais depois eu fui me acostumando e vi que eu gostava daquilo... De sentir uma mulher me tocando.

Mesmo namorando sério com Mike, eu não conseguia largar de Jane.

Até que um dia... depois de um show num barzinho qualquer, eu descobri que Jane estava tendo um casinho com Mike também.

Aquilo foi a gota d'água pra mim, arrebentei ela inteirinha e sai daquela banda de merda.

Depois disso, eu mudei, deixei de ser uma boa garota, pois, convenhamos aqui que os bonzinhos sempre se fodem.

Alguns anos se passaram, Jane e Mike pediram desculpas a mim, eu aceitei, mas não voltei pra banda, só que cai na tentação e fiquei novamente com Jane, fiz ela me prometer que nunca tocaria no Mike novamente, ela cumpriu... hahahá cumpriu merda nenhuma, a cachorra continuou com ele.

Bati nela de novo claro, só que dessa vez humilhei o Mike também.

Quando fiz 19 anos, reneé revelou que não era a minha mãe.

A partir daí... Eu nunca mais fui à mesma.

Pintei meu cabelo de vermelho, coloquei piercing no umbigo e fiz uma tatuagem, comecei a beber muito e isso quase fez reneé enfartar.

Cansei de ser boazinha, no fim são os únicos que sempre se ferram.

Eu quero é tudo que o mundo pode me dar de melhor, eu quero viver!

Deixei a Isabella de lado e me tornei Cherry B.


	3. Cherry Bomb, a força feminina do Rock!

**POV Edward/ Dia seguinte**

Eu sempre gostei da noite, de olhar as estrelas, é tudo tão bonito.

Mas não hoje, pra mim o mundo podia se explodir que não faria diferença.

OK, não pensem que eu sou Bipolar, mas é que é o seguinte.

Eu tenho uma banda, sim, uma banda.

Que se chama **Doc8, **não me perguntem da onde vem esse nome esquisito, foi o Demétri que escolheu.

A banda é composta por quatro pessoas, sendo estas...

**Jasper Whitlock** – _Guitarrista_.

**Demétri Volturi** – _Baixista_.

**Emmett McCarty** – _Baterista_

**Eu, Edward Cullen** – _Vocalista._

Até ai tudo bem, mas o **GRANDE PROBLEMA** é que Jasper foi viajar pra Austrália pra visitar seus pais, vai ficar cerca de um ano lá, e eu não posso parar com a Banda, não agora que a **Doc8** esta começando a deixar de ser uma bandinha inútil de garagem pra se tornar algo importante.

Eu estou sendo pressionado a achar um guitarrista pra Banda até sábado.

Meu Deus, eu odeio me sentir pressionado.

Enquanto eu fazia uma montagem no meu computador, meu celular tocou, olhando no visor vi que era o Emmett.

__Edward, meu querido!_

**_Emmett, pare com essa de meu querido.**

__Por quê?_

**_Isso é gay cara.**

__OK parei, adivinha quem ligou?_

**_Quem? Não vá me dizer que foi o James? **

James é o nosso produtor, cuida de tudo pra banda.

__Não cara, foi o Marco Pólo! _

_**Vish quem é esse?**

_Ele viu o nosso anuncio e quer vir aqui fazer um teste pra entrar pra banda!

_Hum... OK, quando ele chegar leve ele pra ir até a casa do Demétri!

_ahan.

Desliguei o telefone e voltei a minha atenção pra montagem, a ultima montagem da qual Jasper faria parte.

Eu disse a ele que seu lugar na **Doc8** estaria guardado pra sempre.

E eu não estava mentindo.

Montagem

**POV Emmett.**

A campainha tocou, pelo olho mágico vi que era uma garota de cabelo vermelho, gatinha ela.

Abri a porta e dei-lhe meu melhor sorriso.

_No que posso ajudá-la? ._perguntei me escorando na porta e cruzando os braços.

_Ér, fui eu que liguei ontem... ._eu a olhei confuso, essa coisinha pequena, era o Marco Pólo?

Jesus, o mundo não é mais o mesmo.

_Tu é marco pólo? ._perguntei pasmo.

_OK, eu não me chamo Marco Pólo merda nenhuma, meu nome é Cherry! ._soltou ela, eu arqueei a sobrancelha.

_Olha minha querida, sinto em dizer, mas o Edward não vai querer saber de mulher na banda não! ._ela me olhou e fungou, ah não isso é golpe baixo, não agüento ver mulher chorando.

_Por quê? Que preconceito é esse? Mulher toca muito bem, veja a Joan Jett ela era uma ótima guitarrista!

_Era nada, prefiro a Cherrie Currie! ._adoro as The Runaways.

_Aquela vadia loira, pelo o amor de Deus homem! ._a garota se sentou na escada da minha porta e jogou suas malas no chão.

Ela tirou um maço de cigarros do bolso e ia acender, mas eu como não suporto ver mulher fumando, peguei o cigarro e joguei longe.

_Olha seu Marco, ér Cherry, eu não sei a besteira que eu estou fazendo, mas OK vamos lá à casa do Demétri, ele é um pouco mais sensato que o Edward.

Ela sorriu satisfeita, nem parecia que estava chorando a pouco tempo...

Mulheres, tsc tsc.

**(...)**

**POV Cherry**

_O QUE? EMMETT VOCE FUMOU UM MEU? ._ouvi o loirinho de cabelo bagunçado gritar.

_Demétri, a menina parece que manja!

_Manja? _Dane_-_se_ ela, olha... O Edward vai pirar quando ver isso, ele esta sob pressão.

OK, esse Edward já esta me irritando, o que ele tem contra mulheres?

Os dois estavam conversando na cozinha, eu me dirigi até lá, me encostei na parede e disse.

_Vamos fazer o seguinte, eu toco pra vocês, se esse tal Edward não gostar, eu juro que vocês nunca mais me verão na vida! ._o tal demétri suspirou, Emmett sorriu.

_OK. ._concordaram eles.

**(...)**

**POV Edward.**

Eu estava me preparando pra ir à casa de Demétri quando a porta de casa foi aberta.

_Edward, onde você esta? ._ouço Emmett perguntar da sala, desço as escadas e me deparo com ele, Demétri e uma garota.

Uma garota... Deve ser namorada de um deles, só pode.

Mas pela cara de medo dos dois, essa deve ser...

_Oi meu nome é Cherry! ._cumprimentou ela com um sorriso imenso na boca.

_E quem é você? ._pergunto eu, mediando-a dos pés a cabeça.

_A Futura guitarrista da **Doc8**. ._responde ela, feliz.

Eu a olhei e revirei os olhos.

_Ela é o tal Marco Pólo Emmett? ._digo, com ironia.

_É... Bem, Edward, vamos dar uma chance a ela? ._diz demétri.

_Claro que não, ela por acaso fuma um? Eu falei que queria um HOMEM! ._berrei de forma agressiva, mas a tal Cherry nem se intimidou.

_Eu posso te provar que sou muito melhor do que qualquer homem! ._disse com firmeza.

Eu dei uma risada seca, essa garota não deve tocar nada, mas OK, pelo menos uma vez na vida, eu vou dar a chance de uma mulher provar que pode ser boa na guitarra.

_OK, vamos todos a casa de Demétri, quero ver como você Toca!


End file.
